truebloodfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Episode 4x02 : Tu as le fumet d'un dîner
Tu as le fumet d'un dîner est le deuxième épisode de la saison 4 de la série True Blood. Il a été diffusé la première fois le 3 juillet 2011 sur la chaîne américaine HBO et a attiré 2,9 millions de téléspectateurs. En France, il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 18 octobre 2011 sur Orange Cinémax. Il a ensuite été diffusé sur Super Ecran. Synopsis Sookie s'adapte au nouveau Bon Temps, Bill révèle quelques parties de son passé, Eric fout en l'air une réunion de sorcières, les plaies de Jason sont pansées, Andy lutte contre son addiction, Sam apprend certains talents de Luna, Jessica satisfait sa soif de sang, Arlène est témoin des comportements étranges de sa famille. Résumé A Hotshot, Jason se réveille attaché à un lit. Il y a deux jeunes panthère-garous avec lui : Becky et Timbo. Ce dernier est en train de lui lécher le sang qu'il a sur le front. Ils lui disent qu'ils ne sont pas censés lui parler. Il leur demande de le libérer en leur rappelant qu'il a été gentil avec eux, qu'il les a aidés. Il leur avoue s'être pris d'affection pour eux et leur demande de desserrer un de ses liens. Timbo accepte mais il panique un peu et se demande pourquoi il est en train de faire ça, Jason lui répond que c'est parce que c'est un bon garçon et qu'il fait ce qui est juste. Quand le jeune homme commence à défaire un des nœuds, Felton ouvre la porte armé d'un fusil, il veut savoir pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas prévenu qu'il était réveillé et il leur ordonne de sortir. Jason aimerait savoir où se trouve Crystal. Felton s'énerve et lui dit qu'il est sympa de se préoccuper de la femme d'un autre. Jason lui dit d'aller se faire foutre. Felton le menace alors avec son fusil. Chez Sookie, Elle se dispute avec Eric et lui conseille de rester loin d'elle. Elle lui dit de sortir de chez elle. Eric sourit et lui dit qu'elle a perdu le seul pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Sookie veut savoir ce qu'il lui veut, il lui répond tout et elle rétorque que ça il ne l'aura jamais. Eric lui dit qu'il a acheté sa maison, elle lui répond qu'il a acheté sa maison mais pas elle. Eric estime alors avoir payé trop cher, Sookie lui dit que ce n'est pas son problème. Il lui dit que son sang a un gout de liberté, de soleil contenu dans une belle bouteille blonde, que tous les vampires sentent ça et qu'il pourrait par conséquent la protéger des autres. Elle lui répond qu'elle prend le risque et elle part dans sa cuisine. Il l'a rattrape et lui dis qu'il a acheté la maison parce qu'il tient à elle, qu'il pourrait boire son sang et l'avoir s'il le voulait mais qu'il préfère lui demander d'être sienne. Elle lui répond qu'elle ne sera jamais à lui comme ça. Il lui demande ce qu'elle a ressenti la première fois que Bill lui a dit ça. elle lui répond qu'elle était en colère. Il lui dit qu'elle devait aussi se sentir en sécurité et que ça viendrait avec lui aussi. Elle lui répond qu'il n'a rien écouté de ce qu'elle a dit. Il lui explique qu'il la connaît qu'il y a en elle deux Sookie Stackhouse : une première qui veut simplement être humaine et une autre qui commence à se faire à l'idée qu'elle est bien plus que ça. Elle lui demande ce qu'il pense qu'il se passera quand elle sera la deuxième Sookie, si il croit que ses jambes vont ensuite s'écarter comme par magie. Il sourit et lui dis que ce serait assez impertinent que ça doit être la fée Sookie qui parle et qu'il aime quand elle est en colère. Elle lui dit qu'elle regrette de lui avoir dit ça et il lui répond qu'elle ne doit pas l'être, que plus elle laissera parler cette Sookie plus longtemps elle vivra en sécurité, il espère avoir des nouvelles d'elle bientôt et il s'en va en disant qu'il enverra quelqu'un pour réparer sa porte. left|350pxDans le bureau de Bill, il est en compagnie de Katerina qui lui a fait son rapport sur la congrégation de sorcière et sur la résurrection miraculeuse de l'oiseau pendant quelques secondes. Elle lui demande ce qu'il va faire maintenant et il décide de ne rien lui révéler pour sa sécurité sinon il sera dans l'obligation de tout lui faire oublier. Elle ouvre son chemisier et lui demande si elle doit lui envoyer quelqu'un pour se nourrir, il lui attrape le bras lui dit non et il sort ses crocs. Devant le Fangtasia, des militants anti-vampire de la communauté du Soleil scandent que Steve Newlin a raison que ce sont des monstres de la nuit. Pam, Jessica et Hoyt se retrouve face a eux. Pam explique au jeune couple que c'est le monde post Russell Edgington. Un des manifestants interpelle Hoyt et lui dit que c'est un « nécrophile » (un mordu), Hoyt lui explique que Jessica est la femme qu'il aime malgré sa nature et il ajoute que lui est un vrai chrétien car son cœur n'est pas rempli de haine contrairement aux leurs. Un des manifestants filme la scène et leur dit qu'il ne manque rien de ce que lui et sa « chienne » de vampire font. Jessica sort les crocs et se rapproche d'eux. Pam leur conseille de partir car la communauté du Soleil a le droit de faire ça grâce à la constitution. L'un d'entre eux bouscule Hoyt et celui-ci lui met un coup de poing. Hoyt va alors se faire frapper par tous les autres. Pam retient Jessica et lui dit que c'est dur aussi pour elle mais que la technologie (le téléphone qui les filme) leur a enlevé tous leurs pouvoirs de vampire puisqu'ils ne peuvent plus agir sans en payer les conséquences. Sam nu dans la foret s'arrête pour parler à Luna, il lui dit qu'il la regarde et elle lui rétorque qu'il ne la voit que de dos puisqu'il n'est pas assez rapide. Il répond qu'il ne savait pas que c'était une sorte de compétition mais que ça ne lui était égal d'avoir perdu car ce qu'il avait vu lui avait plu. Il s'allonge à côté d'elle et lui dit qu'il aimerait mieux la connaître mais elle lui répond qu'il n'y a rien à raconter. Sam lui rétorque que ce n'est pas possible que toutes les jolies filles ont quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter sur elle. Elle lui dit que c'est une belle phrase. Il lui répond qu'elle a déjà marché sur deux autres femmes. Ils rient. Sam lui dit qu'elle peut lui parler, que lui et les deux autres métamorphes se confient toutes leurs parts d'obscurité. Ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre prêt à s'embrasser, mais à la dernière seconde Luna se lève, se transforme en cheval et part. Sookie marche dans le cimetière en direction de la maison de Bill, celui-ci est en train de coucher avec Katerina. Dès que Sookie met un pied dans le jardin de Bill un des gardes armés lui interdit le passage, il dit que personne ne peut voir le roi Bill s'il n'est pas sur la liste. Ce dernier ressent la peur de Sookie et ordonne au garde de la laisser rentrer. Elle monte jusque dans la chambre de Bill et voit Bill et Katerina entrain de se rhabiller. Bill lui présente Katerina et celle-ci s'en va. Chez Lafayette, Jesus et lui ont une discussion sur la magie et le miracle de l'oiseau ressuscité, Lafayette est septique et il s'inquiète. Il se demande si ce qu'ils ont fait n'était pas de la magie noire, Jesus lui répond que ce n'est pas la magie qui est mauvaise que cela dépend de ce qu'un individu choisit de faire avec et il ajoute que l'âme de Lafayette est lumineuse donc il n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Lafayette lui répond que c'est la première fois qu'on lui dit qu'il est lumineux. Ils s'embrassent. De retour chez Bill, Sookie lui explique qu'Eric a acheté sa maison et qu'elle ne veut pas lui appartenir. Il lui répond qu'il ne peux pas forcer Eric à lui revendre sa propriété car celui-ci a des amis très hauts placés mais il lui dit qu'il a peut être une solution pour l'aider. Sookie dit que toute aide serait la bienvenue. Il lui conseille d'aller se réfugier dans une autre maison de mortel mais elle lui rétorque que de toute façon Eric trouverait un moyen pour l'acheter aussi. Elle commence à partir en lui demandant comment il est devenu roi. Bill est un peu gêné donc elle laisse tomber et lui dit qu'à chaque fois qu'elle découvre quelque chose sur lui elle aurait préféré l'ignorer. Elle part. Flashback à Londres en 1982, Bill rentre dans une boite de nuit habillé en punk, les cheveux en pétard et un trait de crayon sous les yeux. Il se dirige jusqu'au bar et fait connaissance avec le barman Calum. Un peu plus tard, on retrouve Bill dans une ruelle en train de se nourrir de lui, il le force à le regarder dans les yeux, l'hypnotise pour lui effacer la mémoire et guérit les marques de crocs avec son sang. Calum part. On entend une voix dire à Bill qu'il n'a pas tué sa proie, Il se retourne montre les crocs et se retrouve face à Nan Flanagan, elle lui dit qu'elle le connaît, qu'elle l'observe depuis plusieurs semaines et elle lui demande pourquoi il ne tue pas ses proies. Il lui répond que ce n'est pas obligatoire, qu'ils ne méritent pas de mourir. Elle lui rétorque que peu de vampires pensent comme cela, il dit qu'il ne parle pas en leur nom et lui demande ce qu'il ferait s'il le pouvait, si elle lui présentait de puissants vampires d'accord avec lui. Des vampires qui aimeraient s'intégrer dans la société. Bill lui répond que ce ne serait qu'un rêve. Elle lui dit qu'en ce moment même sur les trois principaux continents des scientifiques vampires dont Louis Pasteur essaye de créer du sang synthétique. Il lui dit que les monarques n'accepterons jamais cela, elle lui dit que c'est pour cela qu'ils ont besoin de lui, afin de semer « la graine de la discorde », elle lui propose de devenir une sorte d'espion vampire. thumb|350pxPrésent, au Merlotte’s, Sookie va s'excuser auprès de Sam pour son absence et lui dit qu'elle lui expliquera tout un jour, il lui dit qu'il attends ce jour avec impatience. Arlène et Terry arrivent avec leur bébé car ils n'ont pas trouvé de baby-sitter. Sookie va voir Mikey de plus prés et dit aux parents qu'elle le trouve adorable, et demande à qui il ressemble le plus. Terry dit qu'il ressemble à Arlène, Sam ajoute qu'il tient beaucoup de son père aussi. Sookie lui dit que le bébé va lui dire qui il est. Arlène panique en pensant que Sookie veut lire dans les pensées de son fils, elle dit qu'elle aime son enfant, se met à pleurer et quitte la pièce. Terry s'excuse et leur dit qu'elle manque de sommeil. A Hotshot, Andy arrive avec sa voiture et son uniforme de policier, Felton envoie Timbo persuader Andy de quitter la ville par tous les moyens, Crystal va voir Jason et lui dit qu'elle va bien que Felton la shootée au V, elle le bâillonne et lui dit qu'il lui a beaucoup manqué, qu'elle a un moyen pour qu'ils puissent toujours être ensemble mais que si Andy l'entend tout est foutu. Andy dit à Timbo qu'il sait qu'ils se sont remis à dealer du V, il lui dit qu'il a un mandat. Jason essaye de crier malgré son bâillon, Crystal le menace. Andy demande ce qu'était ce bruit, Timbo lui répond que se sont juste des chiens qui se battent. De loin Felton observe les réactions d'Andy et il se rend compte qu'il est en manque de drogue. Il envoi un vieillard donner une fiole de V à Andy, celui-ci part en disant qu'il va la garder comme preuve. Crystal dit à Jason qu'il a été bien sage et elle lui lèche le torse. Dans le bureau de Sam, Luna l'attends assise sur une chaise, Il lui demande si elle n'est pas censée être en cours. Elle lui répond que c'est la récré. Il l'aide à se lever de sa chaise et lui demande si elle est simplement venu pour le séduire, elle s'excuse pour la veille et lui explique qu'elle à du mal à se livrer aux autres, qu'il y a des choses qu'elle a faite dont elle n'est pas fière. Il lui répond que c'est aussi son cas, elle lui promet qu'elle va essayer de plus s'ouvrir à lui. Il en est heureux mais il lui dis qu'elle aurait pu tout aussi bien l'appeler. Elle lui répond que si elle l'avait fait elle n'aurait pas pu l'embrasser, ils s'embrassent. Elle lui demande s'il va venir ce soir. Il lui dit que oui. Ils quittent le bureau et il l'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie. Il lui demande si elle va se changer avant d'aller en classe elle lui dit que oui car les garçons de nos jours sont des pervers, Sam lui dit que parfois ça peut être bien. Ils s'embrassent de nouveau puis elle quitte le bar. Tommy lui demande qui elle est. Sam lui répond que ce ne sont pas ses affaires. thumb|left|350px Terry et Arlène sont dans la cuisine du Merlotte’s. Il propose à Arlène une soirée vidéo, mais celle-ci est obnubilée par les yeux de son fils, un vaisseau sanguin de l'œil d'Arlène éclate, elle dit à Terry que c'est le bébé qui a fait ça et que maintenant il se moque d'elle. Elle dit à son fils qu'il n'est pas bien et qu'il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle comme son père (René) puis elle part. Terry dit au bébé que c'est lui son père et qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, que sa mère est juste un peu folle mais qu'elle l'aime énormément. Sookie rentre chez elle après avoir vraisemblablement fait des courses, en regardant vers le forêt elle voit des fées se précipiter vers elle, elle crie, ce n'était en faite qu'une illusion c'est Tara qui est là. Elles sont heureuses de se retrouver. Tara lui dit que Lafayette lui a envoyé un message pour lui dire que Sookie était de retour. Tara lui dit qu'elle était à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Sookie dit qu'elle était en affaire pour Bill et elle précise qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble. Tara lui répond qu'elle ne la juge pas. Elle l'invite a l'intérieur. Sur la porte de Sookie qui est réparée, il y a un mot d'Eric « out with the old,,, » , elle va dans sa cuisine et trouve un nouveau micro onde avec un autre mot d'Eric « ,,,in with the new, you like ? », Tara lui fait remarquer qu'elle avait dit ne plus être avec Bill, Sookie lui répond que c'est de la part d'Eric. Tara s'inquiète, elle veut savoir si elle est avec lui maintenant. Elle lui répond qu'il a acheté sa maison pendant son absence, elle ouvre le frigo trouve une carafe rempli de sang, elle le vide dans l'évier et elle s'excuse auprès de Tara pour cette accueil. Cette dernière lui répond que c'est Bon Temps. Elles partent manger de la glace dans le salon. Sookie voit une armoire qu'elle ne connaît pas, elle l'ouvre et découvre qu'Eric s'est aménagé une cachette chez elle. Jessica se réveille, va rejoindre Hoyt sur le canapé qui a été pris à parti la veille. Elle lui propose son sang pour le guérir, il refuse et lui dit qu'il ne veut pas de cette saloperie, elle le prend mal et se lève. Il lui dit qu'il ne veut pas boire son sang à chaque fois qu'il se blesse que beaucoup sont devenus fous à force de boire du sang de vampire. Elle lui demande où sont ses clés, que s'il ne veut pas de son sang elle va aller lui chercher de l'Advil, il lui dit qu'il n'en veut pas, elle décide cependant de partir. Arrivée à un embranchement elle doit choisir entre aller vers le centre ville de Bon Temps et aller vers Shreveport. Elle prend la seconde direction. Tara arrive chez Lafayette qui s'apprête à partir chez les Wiccans. Ils s'embrassent et elle leur demande où ils se rendent, Lafayette répond qu'ils ont un truc, Tara demande si c'est un truc gay, il lui dit que c'est une réunion de Wiccan. Il lui propose de les accompagner. Dans le bureau de Bill, il est en rendez-vous avec Eric, il lui dit qu'il a appris qu'Eric avait acheté la maison de Sookie et il lui demande s'il accepterait de lui revendre, il répond par la négative. Il lui demande donc s'il serait prêt à lui revendre à lui par conséquent. Il refuse et s'apprête à partir quand Bill lui dit qu'il y a un nouveau coven en ville. Eric prend ça à la rigolade jusqu'à ce que Bill lui dise qu'il s'agit de nécromanciens qui ont réussi à ramener un oiseau à la vie et que s'ils peuvent contrôler les morts, ils peuvent par conséquent les contrôler. Eric lui répond qu'il s'en souvient qu'il était présent lors de l'Inquisition. Bill lui demande s'il va s'en charger ou s'il pense encore que cette tâche est trop ingrate pour lui. Eric lui demande si la LVA est au courant. Bill rétorque qu'il n'a de compte à rendre à personne. Eric lui dit qu'il ira pendant la nuit, il fait une révérence ironique à Bill puis il s'en va. Flashback, Il est chez lui en confrontation avec Sophie Anne. Elle lui dit qu'il a osé la défier alors qu'elle était plus âgée que lui. Il lui répond qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre. Ils sortent leurs crocs et ils se sautent dessus, la reine envoie Bill à l'autre bout de la pièce, des hommes armés rentrent alors dans la pièce et la vise. Elle lui reproche d'avoir mêlé des humains à leurs affaires, il lui répond qu'elle avait commencé en impliquant Sookie. Elle demande si les balles sont en bois, il lui répond qu'elles ont même un cœur en argent liquide, que rien n'est trop beau pour sa reine, elle lui dit que c'est un traitre, il ordonne alors aux hommes de tirer. Sophie Anne est morte. Nan rentre et congédie les humains, elle le remercie et lui demande si cette affaire n'était pas plus personnel pour lui, et elle lui demande ce qui fait de Sookie quelqu'un de spécial. Il lui dit qu'il n'y a rien, que son ancienne reine l'avait envoyé car elle était obsédée par elle. Nan le prévient qu'il n'a pas intérêt à lui avoir menti, que la reine l'avait fait et qu'elle est désormais morte. Il lui dit qu'il comprend. Elle le proclame roi de Louisiane au nom de la LVA. Il jure d'être fidèle à l'autorité tant qu'il arpentera cette terre. Présent, au Fangtasia, Sookie plaide dans le bureau d'Eric auprès de Pam pour qu'elle l'aide à le convaincre de la laisser tranquille. Pam lui rappelle que sa loyauté envers son créateur dépasse tout ça et lui suggère plutôt d'accepter son offre puisqu'il est beau, riche et semble très attaché à elle. Sookie soupire et décide d'attendre son retour pour lui parler de vive voix. Jessica arrive au Fangtasia et retrouve le jeune homme qui lui plaisait hier. Celui-ci, ravi lui prend la main. Chez Marnie, Holly s'émerveille de ce qu'ils ont accompli la veille et demande quelle sera la prochaine étape. Marnie propose "une personne " à la grande surprise du groupe. Luna raconte comment elle est devenue une change-peau en faisant perdre la vie a sa mère pendant sa naissance. Sam sent tout d'un coup qu'on les observe : Tommy est là. Il se transforme en oiseau pour fuir. Sam fait de même et le poursuit. Eric interrompt le coven avec théâtralisme et signifie très fermement à Marnie que c'était la dernière réunion. Sookie part aux toilettes du Fangtasia et y trouve Jessica en train de se nourrir du jeune homme. Elles discutent un peu et Jessica se fâche, lui disant qu'elle n'a aucun conseil à recevoir de celle qui a brisé le cœur de son créateur avec autant de force. Sookie, bouleversée, décide de rentrer chez elle. Sam fini par rattraper Tommy et ils redeviennent humain pour parler. Tommy avoue qu'il voulait juste... être avec des gens comme lui. Sam accepte cette idée. Chez Marnie, la conversation s'envenime car elle n'accepte pas qu'il vienne là lui dicter sa conduite. Eric la menace puis, comme elle ne cède pas, la mord. Holly demande au groupe de joindre les mains pour faire un sort de protection. Lafayette refuse mais Tara tente de planter un pieu dans le dos d'Eric, celui-ci, plus rapide, la désarme et la menace de morsure. Lafayette, inquiet pour la vie de sa cousine, prend la main de Jesus et là, la magie opère : Marnie, possédée, marmonne une incantation latine et Eric se fige. Le regard vide, il lâche Tara et s'enfuit à la vitesse vampirique. A Hotshot, Crystal dénude Jason et lui explique qu'ils vont faire ce qu'il faut pour n'être qu'un avec lui. Quand il voit Felton se dénuder aussi, Jason s'inquiète beaucoup mais le panthère-garou se transforme ainsi que Crystal et ils se mettent à le mordre aux flancs. Jason hurle de douleur. Sookie rentre en voiture à Bon Temps. Au bord de la route une silhouette familière. Eric, torse-nu marche, le visage perdu. Sookie s'arrête et lui demande ce qu'il fait là. Il ne semble pas la reconnaître... puis, soudain, son regard s'intensifie et il se tourne vers elle en lui demandant pourquoi elle sent si bon. Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 4